Tormented Soul
by Anastasia Who
Summary: A ficlet about Smeagol and a thought to his previous life before his corruption. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: Nothing of the Lord of the Rings belongs to me.

A/N: Sorry, not my wedding story yet, but just a ficlet for your enjoyment. This idea came to me a long time ago as I watched The Two Towers for the umpteenth time. I wrote it down, but I never liked it or thought I did justice to the idea I originally had. I abandoned the idea for a long time, and totally forgot about it. I just found it again, edited it some and decided to post it. It's just a little fic about Smeagol and some thoughts about his former life. Poor poor tormented Smeagol. Let me know what you think.

**Tormented Soul**

Gollum paced silently on the rocks. He looked over to the two hobbits who lay sleeping not far off. He growled in a hush tone.

"No one cares for you. No one ever has." Gollum said to himself.

"She did. She use to care." Smeagol said.

"She never did! It was only an act." Gollum replied with a cruel tone.

Smeagol looked up in the sky and shook his head. He then laid down on he rock and drifted to sleep.

"Smeagol!" A gentle voice called. "Smeagol, where are you?"

Smeagol looked around. "Miria? Miria is that you?"

Suddenly a young hobbit girl immerged. She had long, curly blonde hair. Her eyes were green and she had a gentle smile that lit up her face as she saw Smeagol.

"Smeagol, I have been looking everywhere for you." She said as she ran to him.

Tears filled Smeagol's eyes as she embraced him and cradled him in her arms.

"What happened to you?" Miria asked, as she looked him over with tears in her eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"Miria, I have missed you." Smeagol said, ignoring her question.

Miria stroked his head. I have missed you. I waited for you for so long. As the spring passed and the flowers bloomed, I waited. Hoping that one day, you would return to me. Hoping one day that you would come down the path and pull me into you arms. But you never came back. You never returned to me, my love."

"It wasn't my fault." Smeagol said as he placed his hand on her cheek. "It took me. It poisoned my mind."

"Then curse what it was that took you from me. Goodbye, my love." Miria said.

"No don't leave me! Stay with me."

"It took you from me, but love will always be yours. Always be yours!" Her words faded as she disappeared.

Smeagol sat up breathing hard.

"It was a dream, my precious." Gollum snarled. "Nothing more."

"No, no, I won't believe it. She loved me. She waits for me." Smeagol said as he placed his hands on his head.

"She doesn't love you. No one loves you." Gollum hissed.

Smeagol was breathing hard. In the dream, he had felt compassion and love. He had not felt that in so many years. It had been so real, but just a dream. Just an illusion. It wasn't real.

"The Precious! That is all we need." Gollum hissed.

"But what of Miria?" Smeagol asked.

"Miria is gone. Never to return. All we need is the Precious. They stole it from us. Sneaky hobbits. Wicked, tricksy, false.

" No! No! Master!" Smeagol wailed.

Yess. Preciousss first. They will cheat you, hurt you, lie! Gollum snarled.

"Master's my friend." Smeagol stated.

"You don't have any friends. Nobody likes you." Gollum snarled.

"She was my friend. She liked me."

"She never did."

"Not listening. Not listening." Smeagol said as he covered his ears.

"You're a liar, and a thief. She doesn't want that! No one does."

"No! She loved me!" Smeagol said although beginning to think otherwise.

"Murderer!" Gollum snarled. "Would she love that?"

Smeagol whimpered. "Yes, yes." Tears filled Smeagol's eyes. "No, no she wouldn't."

"And neither does the master of the precious. No one likes you."

"Go away." Smeagol sobbed.

"Go away? Ahahhaa!"

"I hate you, I hate you."

"Where would you be without me? Gollum. Gollum. I saved us. It was me. We survived because of me." Gollum argued.

"Not anymore." Smeagol countered.

"What did you say?" Gollum said not believing.

"Master looks after us now. We don't need you." Smeagol said confidently.

"What?"

"Leave now and never come back." Smeagol said though a bit unsure.

"No!" Gollum retorted.

"Leave now and never come back!" Smeagol said with more confidence.

"Ahh!" Gollum snarled.

"LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" Smeagol shouted.

Smeagol was breathing hard, but silence covered the air.

"We told him to go away! And away he goes, preciousss. Gone, gone, gone, Smeagol is free!" Smeagol said as he danced around.

Suddenly however, he stopped. His heart felt empty. For once in over five hundred years, he mourned for Miria. He could no longer see her again. She had loved him, but he had given it up for the Precious. He had given up her love. Though he was free now, he would never forgive himself. She would always linger on in his mind. He never truly could be free. She would always haunt his memory and torment his heart.


End file.
